On numerous occasions while engaged in experimental aquaculture research and development, there were applications for durable, sturdy, and easily relocatable structures of various sizes. There were no structures like this available. I designed numerous such structures using various means of construction. The use of bolts and brackets were the only readily existing structural fastening methods available for such structures. The harsh, wet and corrosive environment made the use of anything but very expensive structural fiberglass and/or stainless steel bracketing and fastening impractical. I researched old boatbuilding and carpentry methods and found a practical method used by ancient oriental woodworkers who fashioned interlocking joints from large slow growth timbers. The straight tight graining of these old growth trees allowed for the careful and time consuming chiseling out of internal mortise locking joints. The most functional of these were complex and needed the skill of highly trained carpenters as an integral requirement. I discovered that I could directly fabricate locking joints, from available lumber stocks, by sandwiching lock notches and keyways into laminated post and beams.